dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doomsday Clock Vol 1 12
Earth-52 This issue gave us a slight reboot and all Prime Earth stories until now fall under the Earth-52. When will we start moving the Prime Earth pages? Crazylatin77 (talk) 19:30, December 19, 2019 (UTC) :I've yet to read it. Does it make Earth-0 Earth-52? Then what is the new Earth-0? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:39, December 19, 2019 (UTC) He mixed the two realities at the same time as he migrated the new 52, rearranging history by returning the SJA and Legion, but this was established through the metaverse, that due to the earth being rebuilt with each reboot she created another world that is Earth. -52 which turned out to be the stories of the New 52. Just as it shows that Earth-One of the Pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths is Earth-1985 and has never been altered (untouched) since then, all to keep the Superman versions untouched at all times. Just reading for a more detailed explanation. --Victor damiãoRS (talk) 19:53, December 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Forgive my intrusion, but I think your explanation is overcomplicating an already complex matter. ::If -IF- I've understood the matter right, the main universe/Metaverse (what we would call main continuity) has always been the same since 1938. But every time its History is changed (usually because something happens to Superman or because some Flash happens to the timeline), it generates a copy of the older Earth so that it's preserved in the Multiverse. ::Thus, when the Earth where Kal-L was born, Wonder Woman fought Nazis, Alan Scott found a mysterious Lantern... transformed into another Earth where Superman arrived later and his name was Kal-El, the Metaverse created a copy of thenn older Earth called Earth-Two. When Earth-Two and its successor Earth-One were destroyed in COIE and New Earth was created, the Metaverse created copies of the older Earths where all heroes kept existing (let's think of it, I guess it explains why Power Girl discovered a mirror of her parallel dimension after Infinite Crisis). When Flash accidentally caused Flashpoint and Doctor Manhattan turned New Earth into Prime Earth, the Metaverse copied New Earth. ::And now Manhattan has undone his manipulations, the Post-Flashpoint Earth has been copied into another world called Earth-52. ::I don't know what to think about this, but it sounds like Johns is trying to appease all fans by telling them their favorite continuities and heroes will always exist, regardless what DC does. MektonZ (talk) 20:27, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Power Girl I don't know who the power girl in this comic is, but I am sure she is not New 52 Earth 2 version of her... (I am talking the one that arrives with the JSA). She is part of the revived JSA, how can she be explained in this Earth with no previous crisis Earth Two, I don't know... But she is definetly not the one of the New 52 Earth 2. As far as I undertand, she is in any case the Prime Earth version of the the New Earth Power Girl (which was at the same time a survivor of the pre crisis Earth Two Supergirl) Xelloss.nakama (talk) 19:55, January 2, 2020 (UTC) ::She's Kara Zor-L of the Pre-Crisis Earth-2. :::I am not so sure she is her, but it sounds much more plausible than the Earth 2 character that is now in the article... At least if the JSA is the New Earth version (I think they are a new version of them based in the New Earth version but not the same ones, as they are native of Prime Earth), she should be the Earth-Two version Xelloss.nakama (talk) 20:36, January 2, 2020 (UTC)